<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare- Drarry by JustAWeridFicWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530266">Truth or Dare- Drarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeridFicWriter/pseuds/JustAWeridFicWriter'>JustAWeridFicWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeridFicWriter/pseuds/JustAWeridFicWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry came back to Hogwarts to redo his seventh year, organising House Unity parties was not his plan. However, when a game of truth or dare with the Slytherins takes an odd turn, hanging around with a certain Slytherin was all he could think about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter - Relationship, Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaptered Drarry, Drarry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’mon Harry, we will be late.”<br/>“Hermione, I don’t want to go.” <br/>“You don’t have a choice, McGonagall put us in charge of the house unity parties and I, for one, don’t want to disappoint her.”<br/>“This was not what I was planning for when I agreed to come back and complete my schooling. I’m here to get my NEWTS and leave, not make friends.”<br/>“We are not doing it for us, but for McGonagall. She has a lot on her plate and if we can help her, we will. If this works, it will forever change the way Hogwarts operates. If we continue down the path we have been going, we will have a third wizarding war.”<br/>“I know Hermione, you’ve let me know. But a party, with the Slytherins playing truth or dare, they will murder us.”<br/>“Don’t be stupid, it will be perfectly civil, I will make sure of that. It was fine with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.”<br/>“But these are Slytherins Hermione, remember what they did in the war. Especially Malfoy, I’m surprised they came back.”<br/>“This is exactly why we need to be encouraging towards them, they have courage coming back and they all deserve to complete their education. I don’t want you forgetting what Malfoy did for us, if it wasn’t for him, we’d be dead.”<br/>Harry knew that, and it had been plaguing his thoughts ever since the end of the war. He had never got to ask Malfoy why he had saved him, and constant thoughts of the blonde Slytherin was bothering him. He would not have minded if the thoughts were not so… happy. Every time he thought of the boy, butterflies littered his stomach and his heart would flutter; he hated Malfoy for that. Harry was aware and comfortable with his fluid sexuality; it was the reason he had not gotten back together with Ginny. He needed time to figure it all out, and naturally the girl with understanding. The more he thought about it, the more he believed he was gay. He would have been okay with it if it had not been for his feelings for girls in the past. He would have labelled himself as bisexual if it were not for the reaction he had to the thought of dating girls now. In the past, it was the only thing he wanted. However, now, dating a girl seemed unnatural, and it confused Harry. This was why he had settled on being label less, being called the chosen one and a hero were enough without adding another into the mix. Harry was okay with his feelings for boys and was open about them with his friends. However, now, he believed that he was crushing on Malfoy, and that was not pleasant news. <br/>“Are you coming Harry?” Hermione asked, drawing Harry out of his thoughts of a certain Slytherin. <br/>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
<p>The room of requirements had created a much smaller room for this meet up. Few Slytherins had returned to redo their seventh year and with many Gryffindors refused to sit with them, so the group of people was a lot smaller than when they had to meet up in other houses. <br/>“I would like to thank you all for coming today, we know who is mature enough to put our differences aside,” Hermione said, addressing the group. It was very obvious that she was in charge and no one protested. <br/>“I’m sure you all know what we are doing. We will play a game of truth or dare to get to know each other better. As we are wizards…”<br/>“Obviously,” a Slytherin called out.<br/>“As we are all wizards,” Hermione continued patiently, “It will be a magically sealing game. Therefore, complete all the dares or else you will suffer quite a terrible injury, and the game will also force the truth out of you. As we cannot lie, I will make a few questions and dares off limits for the comfort of everyone.”<br/>A small blackboard appeared behind Hermione and she wrote some rules down. <br/>“No questions about the war.”<br/>“No questions about peoples sexuality.”<br/>“No questions about personal information i.e. Family matters or mental health issues.”<br/>“No dares involving kissing.”<br/>The last point caused uproar. “What’s the fun in that. C’mon, it will be funny.”<br/>Hermione grumpily crossed out the last rule and wrote something else.<br/>“No dares involving kissing if said person is in a relationship.” She sat back down, and the chatter died, people seeming happy with the compromise. <br/>“Let us begin. I’ll get the game going.” Hermione looked around the circle of people. “Blaize, truth or dare?”<br/>“Truth”<br/>“What’s your favourite subject.”<br/>“Boring,” a few people called out, but Blaize answered her question, happy it was not anything worse. <br/>“Arithmancy,” he said. “Not sure why, I have always liked it.” Hermione smiled as Blaize looked around the room. Their idea of house unity might work. <br/>Harry zoned out, looking at Malfoy. Every strand of his slicked back was in place. It looked as soft as feathers and Harry wondered what it would feel like to stroke it, to run his fingers through it, to grasp it when… Harry felt a sharp elbow in the ribs. <br/>“Stop staring, mate,” Ron said, smirking. “Your beginning to drool.” Harry quickly raised his hand to his mouth, and Ron snorted. “Malfoy eh.” He laughed. “This game of truth or dare suddenly became a lot more interesting.” Harry glared at his ginger friend. <br/>“Don’t you dare…” Ron snickered again and looked slyly over at Malfoy. <br/>“Ron,” Pansy asked. “Truth or dare.”<br/>“Dare.”<br/>“Give Granger a kiss, will you?” Ron laughed and turned to Hermione. <br/>“Hey babe,” he said before gently pecking Hermione’s lips. Hermione blushed quickly and turned her head away. Ron pretended to scan the circle, but Harry knew who he would choose. <br/>“Malfoy,” he said slyly. “Truth or dare.”<br/>“Dare.” Malfoy drawled.<br/>“Hmmm.” Ron said, looking suspiciously at Harry. “I dare you to take your shirt off and leave it off for the rest of the game.” Harry froze. He was already having a problem keeping his eyes off Malfoy with his shirt on; this would be a long game. <br/>A few more rounds we played before Hermione called a break and ordered Harry to go to the kitchen to ask the house-elves for food. Ron took this opportunity to talk to a certain, gossip loving Slytherin. <br/>“Oi Parkinson,” he said. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” The girl walked over, slightly confused at Ron’s sudden need to talk to her. “What’s up Weasley?”<br/>“I know you saw Harry staring at Malfoy.” Pansy smirked. <br/>“Obviously, he wasn’t being too discreet about it.” Ron laughed.<br/>“I think this game of truth or dare is a perfect opportunity to… you know…”<br/>Pansy squealed, “Set them up.” Ron nodded. <br/>“Amazing idea,” she said. “Draco’s been crushing on Harry for ages.” Her hand flew up to her mouth, but it was too late. “I’m not meant to say that.”<br/>“Don’t worry,” Ron said. “If this goes to plan, everyone will know by the end of the evening.”</p>
<p>Once Harry had returned, followed by a line of House elves, led by Kreacher, all carrying food, the game continued.<br/>“Harry,” Pansy said. “Truth or dare.”<br/>“Dare,” Harry replied. It was safer than truth, or so he thought.<br/>“I dare you to sit on Draco’s lap for the rest of the game.” Harry’s mouth dropped open and a wave of slight whispers filled the room. <br/>“Absolutely not,” he said. <br/>“Scared Potter, that’s very un-Gryffindor of you.” Malfoy spoke. It was the first time he had spoken outside of answering or giving questions and he had a huge smirk on his face. <br/>“No,” Harry said. “It’s just… ahh.” Harry groaned and walked over to Draco. To Harry’s embarrassment, Draco was grinning and still shirtless. Harry sat down between the Slytherins legs; his back pressed against his bare chest. <br/>“Lean back,” Pansy encouraged. Harry scowled before resting his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. <br/>“Put your arms around him Draco,” Pansy continued. It surprised Harry when Draco, without protesting, wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry could feel his heart in his throat and the butterflies in his stomach had turned into writhing snakes. Pansy would pay for this. <br/>“Pansy,” Harry said. “Truth or dare.”<br/>“Truth.”<br/>“Have you ever slept with a teacher to bump up your grade.”<br/>“I am not answering that!” the girl exclaimed, turning bright pink, but they forced the truth out of her.<br/>“I haven’t slept with a teacher, but I seduced Slughorn into passing potions.” Snickers went around the room, and Pansy was fuming. <br/>“You made a mistake, Potter,” Malfoy whispered in his ear, while squeezing Harry tighter. “She will get you back.” Harry hardly heard what Draco was saying, he just felt the hands tighten around his waist, and the warm breath near his ear. Harry shuddered, causing the Slytherin to pull the boy closer to him and rest his chin on the top of Harry’s head. Harry relaxed and put his hands onto of Draco’s, who grabbed his and held them without letting go. <br/>And the game continued. Slowly it went around, many completing embarrassing dares, and revealing gossip that made everyone giggle. After Pansy had completed a dare involving Slughorn, she turned to Draco.”<br/>“Dray, truth or dare.” <br/>“Dare.” Pansy smirked. “I dare you to make out with Harry for a full minute.”<br/>“Why on earth would you dare that?” Draco asked, not sounding at all put off by the dare.<br/>“I wanted to get back at Harry for his truth.”<br/>“And why would you want me to kiss him?” Draco said, smiling.<br/>“I thought you wouldn’t mind; you’re getting awfully cosy with each other.”<br/>Harry’s face turned bright red, and he buried it in Draco’s neck. Draco was still smiling, which made Harry very nervous.<br/>“All right, then. You ready, Potter.” Harry looked at the Slytherin.<br/>“Make out?” He turned to Pansy, who nodded. Harry put his face in his hands and shook his head.<br/>“Looks like I am more of a Gryffindor than you,” Draco laughed, rubbing Harry’s back. “You don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.”<br/>“Yes, he does,” Pansy said. “Last time someone refused a dare, they were in the hospital wing for a month.” Harry sighed. <br/>“A minute?” He asked Pansy, and she nodded. He looked up at Malfoy. “Ready.”<br/>Malfoy grabbed Harry’s collar and pressed his lips to the Gryffindor’s. Harry felt the boy's hands slink around his waist and Harry grasped at the Slytherin soft hair. It was pure bliss and Harry forgot about the crowd of people in the room. Draco’s tongue glided over Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Harry granted. Their tongues swirled around, exploring each other’s mouths. <br/>A slight cough broke the kiss and drew Harry out of the pure joy that was kissing Draco.  <br/>“It's been over a minute,” Hermione said blushing. <br/>“How long?” asked Harry.<br/>“Three minutes.” Hermione whispered. Draco laughed.<br/>“Liked it, did you, Potter?” Harry glared at the boy before smiling and sitting down. “You know you still have to sit on my lap, Potter.” Harry nodded and curled up on Draco, who had now sat down. Harry lifted his head and whispered to the Slytherin. “My name is Harry, you know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was enjoying this game. Draco was comfortable to cuddle with. He was sitting between the boy’s legs, knees up around his chin, head hidden in the crook of the blonde’s neck. One of Draco’s hands wrapped around his waist, the other stroked Harry’s hair. The more the game continued, the safer he felt sitting with the Slytherin. The boy would ever so slightly tighten his grip around Harry and when he did, Harry would nuzzle deeper into his neck, humming against his pale skin.<br/>Harry was sleepy. His eyes were drooping, and he kept forcing them open, but it was no use.<br/>“You tired Harry?” Harry nodded. Draco loosened his grip on Harry’s waist and turned the shorter boy around to face him. Scooting closer, wrapped his arms over his shoulders and Harry’s slinked his onto Draco’s lower back. Sitting on the blonde’s lap, Harry hooked his ankles behind Draco’s waist. Draco smirked as Harry fell asleep against his bare chest. <br/>And still the game continued. Draco excluded himself from all dares, so as not to wake up the sleeping boy in his arms. <br/>“Draco, truth or dare?” Hermione asked. <br/>“C’mon Granger, you know my answer by now. I’m not doing a dare, so I don’t wake Harry.”<br/>“Since when do you use his first name?” Ron asked suspiciously. <br/>“None of your business Weasley,” he spat, before turning to Hermione. “Truth Granger.”<br/>“Have you ever been in love?” Draco looked down at Harry on his lap and, not taking his eyes off him, he answered. “Yes. I am right now.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, Harry. He was definitely talking about you.” Hermione and Harry were sitting in the empty common room, discussing the events of the previous night. It was dawn, and the sun was glaring through the windows. Ron, with the rest of Gryffindor house, was still asleep. Harry and Hermione often had early morning talks. Discussing classes, problems with people and even the war. Harry wasn’t very open about his private thoughts, yet Hermione seemed to have an amazing effect on him, drawing out any worries or secrets. She was the first person he had come out to and the only person he willingly told about his feelings towards Draco.<br/>“Look, Hermione, you’re reading too far into this. We just completed dares, I’m sure they meant nothing to him.”<br/>“Harry, haven’t you been listening to me? He was looking directly at you while saying he loved someone, it was obvious.” Harry just shook his head, making Hermione groan in frustration. <br/>“You should talk to him, anyway.”<br/>“I will not talk to him. It was humiliating having to kiss him and then to fall asleep in his arms.” Harry placed his head in his hands and shook it violently as if trying to banish the memory from his mind. Hermione snorted with laughter. <br/>“Are you trying to tell me you didn’t enjoy that? It was a conscious decision to get cosy with Draco, you liked it.”<br/>“Amen!” It was Ron. Rubbing his eyes and sauntering towards an armchair by the fire, Harry was not sure how much of the conversation he had heard. “I didn’t set you up with him for nothing. You will go out with him, get married and have babies, and you will like it.” <br/>“What do you mean, set him up?” Hermione asked. “Wasn’t it Parkinson who dared them to kiss.”<br/>“Well, I might not take all the credit, but I was the one who told Parkinson to get them together. Harry was being all goggle eyes at Malfoy, so, for Harry’s sake, I dared him to take his shirt off. Then when Harry went to get food, I talked to Parkinson. She told me Malfoy had been crushing on Harry for years and we agreed that by the end of the night, they would have kissed.”<br/>“I have never loved you so much!” Hermione squealed, running over to Ron, and planting a kiss on his lips.<br/>“If I knew this would be your response to setting Harry up with our enemy, I would have done it years ago,” Ron chuckled. <br/>“You know what,” Hermione said, looking over at Harry. “This Gryffindor over here is being too much of a coward, so it’s up to us to get him to see how much Draco likes him so he can stop moping and ask him out. I suggest more truth or dare with the Slytherins.” She stood up quickly, pressing another kiss on Ron’s cheek before running out of the common room.<br/>This was how Harry sat in the room of requirements, playing truth or dare with the Slytherins for the second night in a row. <br/>“All right, everyone.” Hermione said, taking up her leader position from the night before. “I know this was not planned for and is not part of the house unity scheme Harry and I are running with McGonagall, but as we had a fun night yesterday, I thought we should do it again.” There were a few nods and whispers of agreement going around the room. <br/>“All right, let’s begin.”<br/>Harry was much more nervous this time. He knew Hermione, Ron and Pansy were planning something and he, somehow, was almost looking forward to whatever it was. Just like the night before, Harry got lost in the eyes of a certain Slytherin. Something about the boy drew Harry towards him, and he couldn’t look away. Even when Draco noticed him staring, Harry didn’t break his gaze.<br/>“Harry, truth or dare?” Hermione asked, snapping Harry out of an unspoken staring contest with Draco. Harry wanted to kiss the boy again, so he took a risk.<br/>“Dare.”<br/>“I dare you and Draco to stand on opposite sides of the room.” Harry stood up, looking quizzingly at Hermione. What kind of dare was this? At first Harry was disappointed that it wasn’t anything more, but a pit grew in his stomach as he thought of what possibly Hermione could have planned for him. Draco wasn’t moving.<br/>“Why me?!” He whined. “I didn’t pick dare.”<br/>“C’mon Draco, you will see where this is going soon.” He stood up dramatically and stalked over to the other end of the room. <br/>“One by one you will take steps forward towards each other until you meet in the middle. If you get too close for comfort, you can say stop. This will mean you lose, and the winner gets to choose another dare for you to complete immediately. If you meet in the middle without chickening out, you will take it in turns to take off one article of clothing. At any point you can stop, but as stated before, you lose.”<br/>Harry looked at Draco, then at Hermione, shocked. <br/>“I can stop, right?” The girl nodded.<br/>“But don’t be a pussy, Harry,” drawled Draco. “You won’t get too turned on if I take off my shoes, will you?”<br/>“NO! You won’t, right?”<br/>“Ready?” asked Hermione and Harry took a step forward. <br/>The room was not big, and after only a few steps Harry was uncomfortably close to Draco. It felt different from the night before; they weren’t as close, but Harry felt oddly exposed. He could feel Draco’s breath on his face and their chests were almost touching. <br/>“Wanna stop, Potter?”<br/>“I won’t lose to you Draco.” The blonde smirked.<br/>“Then strip.”<br/>Harry slid his feet out of his shoes as Draco fumbled with his tie. One by one, Draco and Harry were slowly losing their clothing items. Shoes, socks, and ties littered the floor and Harry was sweating as Draco’s shirt was placed with them.</p><p>And the game continued. It was a battle of wills, and although being uncomfortable, Harry would not stop. However, when the two boys were standing in their underwear, Harry had to draw the line. <br/>“All right, that’s it. I am not getting naked with you.” <br/>“Why not Potter? Scared.” <br/>“No. I just…” Harry wasn’t sure what to say. Something inside of him wanted Draco to take his boxers off, but the crowd of silent people watching made him think otherwise. <br/>“You just what Potter?” Draco’s lips were by Harry’s ears and he was closer to him than before. “What are you afraid of,” he whispered, hot breath brushing his neck, making Harry shiver. He gasped as he felt Draco’s teeth nibble his earlobe, and he wished they were alone.  <br/>“All right, then. Harry, you lose. So, Draco, what do you want Harry to do?” Hermione asked, pulling Harry’s thoughts away from a naked Draco.<br/>Draco look Harry up and down.<br/>“Take off your boxers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood still, rigid with shock, embarrassment, and fear. Draco wanted him to be naked, in front of everyone. If this had happened in private, the thought of the Slytherin liking him would have excited him, but in the present company, Harry was far from excited.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” he said, shaking his head. “No way.”</p>
<p>“Harry… umm. You must. The rules of the game state…” Harry interrupted Hermione before she could say any more.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about the fucking rules. I am not getting naked in front of everyone.”</p>
<p>“Harry, it's not just the rules. You could be seriously injured if you do not complete the dare. Its magical truth or dare. I don't even know how bad the outcome of refusing a dare could be.”</p>
<p>“Look, I can change my request,” Draco said, looking concerned.</p>
<p>“That’s not how it works.”</p>
<p>“Hermione, do you want me to get naked or something?” Harry spat.</p>
<p>“No, Harry. I just don’t want you to get hurt. We don’t know what will happen if you refuse.”</p>
<p>“I guess we will find out,” Harry said before storming out, slamming the door behind him. The group of Slytherins and Gryffindors looked around the room, as if trying to see someone do something. Some turned to look at Draco, waiting for him to say something, to make a snide comment.</p>
<p>“Ahh… I’m going to….” Draco did not finish his sentence, he just followed Harry.<br/> <br/>“Harry, wait!” He could hear Draco calling, yet Harry did not stop. He kept up the fast pace, making his way towards the nearest bathroom. Pushing open the door, he could still hear the Slytherin calling out to him. Pacing around the bathroom, his feet burning with their bare contact with the freezing tiles. He was getting cold. Standing, almost naked, in the bathroom, he locked himself in a cubicle to avoid Draco.</p>
<p>“Harry open the door.” Draco was on the other side of the cubicle, Harry could see his feet, yet he refused to unlock the door.</p>
<p>“Open the fucking door.” Draco yelled, banging his fist against the cubicle. This scared Harry, Draco always seemed above violence, yet having him pound on the door made Harry think of the consequences he might suffer him he did not open it. </p>
<p>“I swear to Merlin, if you don’t open this door…” the click of the lock stopped Draco’s rant and Harry swung the door open but did not move out of the cubicle.</p>
<p>“Look, Draco. You need to leave. I do not know what you want. You said some stupid dare, I do not want to do it. It’s not a big deal, leave.”</p>
<p>“Harry, I need to talk with you.”</p>
<p>“No, no, you don’t. There is nothing you can say. You are overreacting. I am fine, it is a game, I will be okay.”</p>
<p>“No, you need to listen to me. I need to tell you. I don’t want you thinking I’m some creep who wants to see you naked.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that. Not at all. You just wanted to humiliate me in front of everyone, like you always do.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me! That is so far from the truth. Look, I thought we were kind of having a moment. If it weren’t for everyone else in the room, I probably would have kissed you. I only said that dare because it was the only thing I could think of to stay in that moment. To keep the feeling of… whatever it was. Keep the urge to kiss you.” Harry let out a forced laugh.</p>
<p>“No, you’re lying. Ron told you I liked you, know you are making fun of me…” Harry was cut off sharply with Draco’s lips crashing into his.</p>
<p>Draco’s lips were soft, the opposite of the chapped state of Harry’s. They molded perfectly to Harry’s and taking control, Draco’s tongue came to pry them apart. The Slytherin’s hands came to Harry’s waist and the second Harry let the boy’s tongue into his mouth, those hands pushed him roughly into the stall, and the icy wall of the cubicle harshly stung as Harry’s back collided with it.  </p>
<p>The kiss had become a messy fight for dominance, with Draco winning easily. Harry let the boy lift his legs and quickly wrapped them around his waist.</p>
<p>It could have lasted a minute or several sunlit days, but finally Draco pulled away, still holding Harry’s legs around his waist.</p>
<p>“Granger seemed rather worried about you not completing that dare.” Draco said, Harry humming in agreement.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we complete it now,” Draco whispered, a sly smile creeping over his lips. Harry grinned and crashed their mouths together, nodding fiercely. He hoped the others had forgotten they had left, because they would be a long while and Harry didn’t want to be interrupted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week drifted, with Harry taking every opportunity to look at Draco. In all his years of staring at the Slytherin, he had never noticed how handsome he was. He was tall and lean, yet in no way lanky. His blonde hair had grown over summer and he kept sweeping it out of his face or curling a longer strand of fringe around his finger. It drove Harry insane. Not as much as the boy himself, however.</p><p>They had been meeting regularly. Grabbing each other as they walked through the halls, to pull into an empty classroom and snog themselves senseless, adding the occasional hand job if time permitted. It was fun, Harry could see that, but he wanted more. He wanted to hold Draco’s hand in public, kiss him in the great hall, take him on dates in Hogsmeade. He wanted more than quick hand jobs in between classes, but he couldn’t ask Draco, not if it could risk what they had going.<br/>Despite this, Harry was happier than he had been in two years. He was constantly smiling, his hair even messier. He blamed Draco for that. And that was how he was on Friday night, once again sitting in the room of requirements in a circle of Gryffindors and Slytherins, playing a game of truth or dare.</p><p>“Hermione, truth or dare,” Pansy asked.<br/>“Truth.”</p><p>“Merlin, will you ever pick dare?” Pansy asked, smiling.</p><p>“Hermione hasn’t picked dare since Ron dared her to rip up a library book,” Harry said, laughing.</p><p>“Now I’d never compliment a Weasley, but that was one great dare,” Pansy said. “Alright Granger, if everyone in this room was dating someone, who would they be dating.”</p><p>“Hmmm, well, Ron and I are dating already. And so are Blaise and Theodore, Neville and Ginny and Dean and Seamus. Greggory would date Millicent. Pansy would date Luna, the only person not in the room, but its obvious Pansy likes her,” Pansy blushed. “And Harry and Draco would date.” Hermione looked around the room. “Is that everyone?”</p><p>Pansy nodded. “Very well done, Granger. I bet 10 galleons at least one of those pairs will date.”</p><p>“Who?” Ron said.</p><p>“Draco and Harry, of course,” Blaise said. “They’re in loooovvvveeee.” Draco snorted and Harry blushed.</p><p>Harry looked over at Draco, their eyes meeting instantly. Draco smirked, winked, and looked away. This caused Harry to blush more, and he looked over towards Hermione, begging for a distraction.</p><p>“Harry, truth or dare?” Hermione asks, reading Harry’s expression of discomfort.</p><p>“Hmmmm, surprise me!”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll give you an option…”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Pansy said. “In no way is that fair!”</p><p>“Nothing in the rules against it,” Hermione said. Turning to Harry she said. “Either give one of the Slytherins your map for the month, or answer my question, but I won’t tell you what it is, because I think Pansy might explode from supposed injustice.” Hermione said, laughing at a fuming Pansy.<br/>“I can’t give anyone my map!!”</p><p>“Alright then, tell us the time and place of your last sexual encounter, and if you haven’t had one, tell us who you’d like to have one with.”</p><p>“Babe, that’s brutal,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Maybe you should give away your map, Harry.”</p><p>“No,” Hermione said. “He has to answer my question.” Harry was red in the face, trying desperately to fight off the Veritaserum they had taken a mere hour before. However, that was impossible.</p><p>“Prefects bathroom, third stall on the right, 10:30 this morning.” Harry covered his face in his hands, trying to shield himself from the uproar of laughter from his friends.</p><p>“Draco, truth or dare.” Harry was trying to get the attention off himself as quickly as possible, but when Draco responded with “Dare,” Harry had no idea what to get him to do.</p><p>“Ummm, I dare you to tell us what you were just thinking about.” Harry knew it wasn’t the greatest dare, but he was curious to know what Draco thought about Harry’s recent truth.</p><p>“Je pensais à quel point je voulais dire à tout le monde que c’était moi qui te baisais dans la salle de bain du préfet ce matin. Je ne veux plus me cacher, Harry. Je veux que le monde sache que je t’aime,” Draco said, smirking.</p><p>“Draco, what the hell did you just say?” Ron asked.</p><p>“You never said what language to speak in, so I just told everyone what I was just thinking.”</p><p>“You said my name,” Harry said, looking at Draco quizzingly.</p><p>“I did.” And with that, Draco turned to ask Millicent a question.</p><p> </p><p>The game continued, but Harry wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy thinking of what Draco said. What did all that French mean? Why had he said Harry’s name?</p><p>“Harry!” Blaise yelled. “HARRY!!”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Merlin, you were so spaced out. I asked you a question. Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare.” Harry didn’t trust anyone’s truths.</p><p>“I dare you to take Draco on a date next Hogsmeade weekend.” This shocked Harry, who laughed. He wasn’t sure why. Was it relief that the dare wasn’t anything he didn’t want to do or was it fear that perhaps Blaise knew something?</p><p>“Take Draco on a date.” Harry hiccupped through his laughter. “That’s hilarious. Why on earth would I want to take Draco on a date? That’s stupid.” The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but the second he spoke them, his laughter ceased. His head snapped to the left to look at Draco, who was sitting, shellshocked, staring at Harry.</p><p>“No. No, no, no, Draco…” Harry spoke, but the Slytherin cut him off by standing up abruptly.</p><p>“Good to know Potter.”</p><p>“Draco…”</p><p>“Good. To. Know.” And with that, Draco walking out of the room, robes billowing out behind him.</p><p>Harry was on his feet in seconds, sprinting after the boy, calling his name. It reminded him eerily of their first night playing truth or dare. Except this time, Harry had fucked up. Well and truly fucked everything up.</p><p>Harry rounded a corner and almost crashed into Draco. The boy was standing, wand pointed directly at Harry.</p><p>“What the fuck was that about.” His voice was icy, low, and spectacularly calm.</p><p>“Draco…”</p><p>“What am I to you, Harry? A fuck buddy? An enemy you’re using for sex? What are we?”</p><p>“Draco, that’s not what I think of you as. I like you. You are my friend. You are so much more than my friend.”</p><p>“Then what was that about. Are you ashamed of me? You don’t want to be seen with a death eater, do you? Would ruin your image, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it at all. What did you want me to say, Draco? ‘Yes, I’d love to take Draco on a date. In fact, we have been fucking in secret for weeks and we are going to get married next week.’ Is that honestly what you want?”</p><p>“Yes,” Draco hissed. He had lowered his wand and turned away from Harry.</p><p>“What?” Harry said, softly. He grabbed Draco’s wrist, turning him around, placing his hands on the Slytherins cheeks. “You want to get married?” Draco laughed softly, but Harry could see tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>“Not married. Je voulais dire à tout le monde que je te baisais dans la salle de bain du préfet ce matin. Je ne veux plus me cacher, Harry. Je veux que le monde sache que je t’aime. That’s what I said when you asked me what I was thinking about. Would you like a direct translation?” Harry couldn’t tell if Draco was mocking him, but he nodded anyway.</p><p>“I want everyone to know it was me fucking you in the Prefect’s bathroom this morning. I don’t want to hide anymore, Harry. I want to world to know I love you.” Harry blinked up at the Slytherin before kissing him, messily.</p><p>“God, Draco. Merlin, I love you too. I love you so much. Hell, I’d marry you tomorrow!” Draco laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco looked down at Harry, before rolling up his sleeve.</p><p>“This.” He hissed, pointing to the dark mark. “The fact your sleeping with me when I have this is a miracle. How do you ignore it! You wouldn’t want a death eater.”</p><p>“Ignore it! Draco, I don’t ignore it. I don’t love you despite that, I love you along with that. It is a part of you, and I love everything about you. It shows me how strong and brave you are. How that, in face of evil, you survived, just like me.” Harry reached for Draco’s arm, pulling the Dark Mark up to his lips, kissing it gently. He ran his tongue along the lines of the symbol he hated so much. But he couldn’t hate it, not when it was on Draco. When he lowered Draco’s arm, the Slytherin was panting softly, pupils blown with lust.</p><p>“Merlin, I love you,” he said, before kissing Harry. Harry’s head spun.</p><p>“Let’s get married,” Harry said.</p><p>“Not now, Harry, we're 18,” Draco laughed.</p><p>“Soon?”</p><p>“Soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Thank you much for sticking with this story! Sorry about my upload schedule. Unfortnelty, I lost a lot of inspiration for this story. It was meant to be a OneShot but I made it longer, however, I had no direction with the story. I think I will end it here, but I might write an epilogue if you would like! Once again thanks so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>